ilercavoniafandomcom-20200213-history
Usuari Discussió:ASTOROT
→ ebrenc 18:17, 17 març 2009 (UTC) Salutacions! Estàs fent una feina fantàstica. Endavant! :) Per cert, busca'm pel grup del Facebook, que no estarà de menys anar coordinant-nos, si daixò. → ebrenc 21:14, 18 març 2009 (UTC) Administrador T'he fet administrador. T'ho mereixes. Felicitats! ;) → ebrenc 19:14, 2 abr 2009 (UTC) : Fins aviat! :) → ebrenc 14:37, 21 juny 2009 (UTC) :: Tinc curiositat per conèixer-te. Estàs pel Facebook? → ebrenc 15:37, nov 7, 2009 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:43, juny 2, 2010 (UTC) Problema amb plantilla Tal i com ja t'he informat a la central, he parlat amb bola i ja t'ha arreglat la plantilla que tenia problemes. El que havies posat mal era un ! al final, que feia que es creara una nova cel·la al costat. Si tens cap problema o vols continuar interactuant per a crear una comunitat, no dubtes en tornar per la central! 02:00, gen 4, 2012 (UTC) Spotlights Hola, estem intentant que ens activin els spotlights en català, i per això us informo que si esteu interessats, en aquesta pàgina us diuen els requisits. Gràcies. Piece•Enrik• disc. 20:31, gen 31, 2012 (UTC) Hola, com anem? Ja torna a venir el pessat de les informacions, jeje. Doncs res, dir-te que s'ha activat fa poc el xat de la central catalana, si algun dia coincidim podriem parlar i etc, etc :) 18:47, març 1, 2012 (UTC) Felicitats Felicitats per haver arribat als 1500 articles! :) Ja saps que si vols parlar d'algo tenim el xat a la central ;) 20:04, maig 9, 2012 (UTC) Modernització del wiki Hola! Suposo que encara et deus recordar de mi: sóc en BroOk de One Piece Català Wiki i de la Central de Wikia en català. Primer de tot, informar-te per si no n'estàs al corrent que Ilercavònia és el segon wiki català més gran. Per això mateix, m'agradaria que et plantegessis algunes d'aquestes propostes, per fer d'aquest wiki un lloc encara més digne. Primer de tot, no sé si saps que Wikia va creant i llançant noves extensions. Algunes donen vida al wiki i ajuden a captar nous usuaris, com el Xat, les Medalles i els Blocs. Per activar-les (o llegir què són) només has d'entrar a Especial:WikiFeatures. Amb el xat, els usuaris tindran un lloc on parlar en línia mentre que van editant, i podràs guiar als nous usuaris fàcilment. Amb les medalles (o assoliments), els usuaris tindran un objectiu a complir treballant. Amb els blocs, els usuaris podran obrir temes de debat o compartir gustos. També és recomanable el Mur de missatges (Message Wall), per parlar més fàcilment substituint les pàgines de discussió. I això no és tot, n'hi ha d'altres molt interessants (com les enquestes). Això és tot pel que fa a les extensions. Un altre tema de vital importància és l'estètica del wiki. Estaria molt bé que el wiki tingués un logo i un fons, per donar color una mica de color al wiki i fer-lo més visual. Per últim, et recomano que divideixis el contingut del wiki en diferents parts i les posis a l'encapçalament (on diu "On the Wiki") editant el MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation. Pots veure'n un exemple de com queda aquí. Res més, t'animo que segueixis algun d'aquests consells per a fer créixer aquest wiki i espero que arribin més usuaris que hi ajudin. Recorda que pots contactar amb mi mitjançant el meu Mur de missatges de la Central de Wikia en català per preguntar-me qualsevol dubte o comentar-me qualsevol cosa. A la Central, publico setmanalment la traducció de l'actualització tècnica setmanal, que et pot ajudar a entendre què passa i quins problemes hi ha a Wikia en general. L'actualització d'aquesta setmana la trobaràs aquí. Salutacions i molta sort! BroOk (disc.) Mur Central 23:20, març 23, 2013 (UTC) Felicitats al wiki! Hola! Vinc a felicitar els 7 anys d'Ilercavònia, espero que en siguin molts més! Per cert, he vist que l'enllaç a l'ajuda que tens a la teva discussió porta a la Viquipèdia. Et volia fer saber que a Wikia també tenim pàgines d'ajuda. Justament en aquests moments estem intentant traduir-les totes al català. Si ens vols ajudar, consulta aquesta pàgina, ens seria de gran ajuda. Per qualsevol altre cosa, pots passar-te per la Central de Wikia en català. Hi ha informació dels canvis que venen a Wikia que potser no saps, i que t'afectaran, com ara el Projecte Darwin. Salut i sort! :) --BroOk (disc.) Mur Central 12:48, set 5, 2013 (UTC) : Qualsevol cosa que necessitis m'ho pots demanar, per això servim els encarregats de la Central. Sobretot coses de disseny, com el logo i el fons (i retocs a la portada), ja que ara hem obert un nou projecte pels dissenys. Si l'Ebrenc no es passa molt per aquí i tu necessites poders d'administrador buròcrata, també pots demanar-los. --BroOk (disc.) Mur Central 15:31, set 15, 2013 (UTC) Contacte Company, qualsevol cosa que necessites em pots trobar a facebook punt com barra ebrenc, o si no al mateix nom arrova gmail punt com. Porto temps sense passar gaire per aquí perquè ja no tinc lo temps que tenia quan ho vaig començar. De tota manera, estic molt content que la cosa continue tirant endavant. Salut! → ebrenc 01:56, abr 21, 2014 (UTC) 2500 articles Hola, felicitats per haver arribat als 2500 articles! Hem posat aquest missatge al nostre compte de twitter per reconèixer la teva gran feina, espero que t'agradi :) https://twitter.com/OPCatalaWiki/status/1084427233287127040?s=19 20:52, gen 13, 2019 (UTC) :Moltes gràcies, de debò ! --ASTOROT (discussió) 15:16, gen 14, 2019 (UTC)